Boreal
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. '''Boreal '''is the Embodiment of the Cold, the polar opposite of heat and fire. He appeared with the current universe to balance the ever-growing heat, doing so with subtle applications and such. However, he wants more than simply balance, and may prove to become a problem for those who'd prefer fire. Description Boreal's true form is that of a small yet vicious dark-grey blizzard, which can subtly form about anywhere in the Universe. Capable of free movement, his form is completely incorporeal, except for the core, being a bright blue cube that is always in the middle of the storm. The temperature of this form is somewhere in the negative double-digits, only at a maximum of 0 degrees Fahrenheit. Boreal's most common form is that of a Snow Elf hailing from Nirn, usually at a height of around 5'9". In this form, Boreal has pale white skin with short grey hair and black eyes. He wears robes typically found on arch-mages and emperors, complete with jewelry decorated with ice diamonds. In this form, Boreal is usually at freezing temperature but doesn't really affect the temperature around him unless he wants to. Backstory Ahh, the Fire. What a lovely concept all on its own. In any scenario, fire is the creator of society itself. It provides warmth and energy for anyone that is able to control it. However, it can also be very deadly when unchecked, leading to mass destruction in many scenarios. This was the scenario for the first Universe, where many stepped too close and was burned. It eventually led to the rebirth, necessitating the introduction of a new concept, figuratively and literally: the Cold. When the current Universe was born, so was a powerful soul that removed the heat from about everywhere. Being nameless, formless, and unwitting, this force was simply known as the Cold. Ironically, this was the peak of this individual's power, due to heat and fire not returning as of yet. Of course, this would eventually change as the Universe was created and shaped. As heat returned, the Cold had to fight against the Fire, and keep the Universe from being lost to the flames again. As time passed, the Cold slowly gained sentience, along with a form and practical power. With these newfound concepts, the Cold came up with unique ways to keep the balance and dealt with more potential obstacles. As with the horseshoe theory, the Cold eventually became the Fire in many ways. Not by literal definition, but by virtue; they wanted to spread and dominate just like them. As such, the Cold began to dominate most of the Universe with his cold grasp, leaving only the stars and parts of their surrounding areas to their enemy. They were definitely winning the fight, as not even they knew if there was a true counterpart to them. In other ways, they were different from the Fire of course. Eventually, the Cold decided to choose the traditionally dominant gender of male, and settled with the name of Boreal. He also wasn't very useful like the Fire when controlled; who needs the cold except for refrigeration? Either way, Boreal has still done his job excellently to this very day. Perhaps there will never again be an Age of Fire. But, there may be a new Age of the Cold, as Boreal gets more and more greedy every day. Perhaps he will actually fight the Fire by fighting deities of heat now. Relationships TBA Powers TBA